Nossa Melodia
by Laryz
Summary: Caminhar no bairro pela tarde não costumava fazer parte da rotina da bailarina Bella Swan, mas agora estava, com a chegada de um determinado estímulo que possuía nome e sobrenome. Edward Cullen só queria se concentrar na grama verde que deveria cortar, mas a morena das 16 horas tornava tudo mais complicado. Projeto One Shot Oculta 2019.


Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Princess of Forks

* * *

**JULHO DE 2015**

**FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**BELLA SWAN**

"Bem vinda, Isabella Swan." A voz feminina robotizada anunciou assim que encostei meu dedo no painel destrancando a porta de casa com minha digital.

Entrei jogando minha bolsa e sapatilhas no chão sentindo o cansaço do dia. Não passou nem um minuto completo quando som de patas batendo contra o piso ecoaram e foi questão de um segundo para uma grande nuvem branca voar na minha direção me recepcionando com lambidas frenéticas e molhadas no meu rosto.

"Calma, bebê! Fofinho, como você está? A mamãe só demorou um pouquinho pra chegar." me abaixei para fazer carinho em Snow, meu melhor amigo e cachorro da raça Samoyedo.

Estiquei minhas pernas sentindo o cansaço do ensaio e meus ossos doloridos pelas horas na ponta dos pés, Alice Brandon, minha mentora e professora de balé não estava me dando descanso. A companhia de balé de Londres recentemente havia aberto seleção de integrantes para o novo espetáculo, com uma peça de enredo inédito e muito aguardado, seria essa minha primeira grande tentativa.

Conferi a hora vendo quantos minutos eu teria para a minha corrida habitual, nos últimos dias após determinados _estímulos _eu estava deixando de me exercitar apenas com balé e cada vez mais estava mais adepta a corrida. Snow já estava enlouquecido quando lhe coloquei a coleira e saiu me puxando porta a fora. Após me aquecer na porta de casa finalmente dei início a minha corrida com meu cachorro ao meu lado. Pelo fato do meu bairro ser enorme eu sabia que em velocidade normal correndo eu completaria o percurso em vinte minutos, mas dessa vez eu não estava com nenhum pouco de pressa. Acelerei meus passos vendo as grandiosas casas quase todas iguais passar diante dos meus olhos, parando apenas para Snow fazer suas necessidade fisiológicas.

Estava decidida a focar na minha respiração para não cansar rápido, mas perdi totalmente a concentração quando reconheci a casa verde dos Newtons, meus pés diminuem automaticamente meus passos à medida que eu me aproximo chegando perto. Meus olhos fervorosos procuram a silhueta que nas últimas semanas eu observava e não demoro nada para encontrar a figura masculina. Meu coração bombeando mais rápido quando observo o homem ruivo vestido de camisa xadrez verde e calça de tecido leve flexionar os músculos enquanto empurra a máquina de cortar grama focado no próprio serviço.

O jardineiro dos Newtons estava a semanas dominando meus pensamentos, sempre que eu vinha passear com o Snow era impossível não admirar aquele belíssimo homem que despertava totalmente meu interesse. Sempre no mesmo horário em algumas tardes ele estava no período da tarde realizando algum serviço pelo jardim da família Newton e eu adaptava meus horários para conseguir observá-lo de longe, bem stalker.

Mordi meu lábios observando as costas largas e marcadas na camisa que usava, arfei quando ele ergueu a barra da camisa para enxugar o suor que escorria da testa.

"Boa tarde" cumprimento quase num fio de voz, mas num volume para que ele pudesse ouvir.

A sensação que eu sempre tinha quando sempre o via voltou à tona quando ele ao levantar a cabeça me direcionou um belo sorriso cheio de dentes brancos que eu tanto queria ver.

O rosto masculino com barba por fazer era deslumbrante, os olhos verdes mais de perto me tiraram todo o ar e o nariz anguloso e meio quebrado fornecia um charme especial, assim como o queixo quadrado e o cabelo ruivo escuro bagunçado para todos os lados.

"Muito boa" respondeu com um sotaque acentuado e acenou com a cabeça observando meu rosto.

Ele não parecia ser tão velho, talvez alguns anos mais velho que eu, mas não muito.

Provavelmente possuía entre 23 e 25 anos de idade.

Esperei alguma outra reação, mas após o seu sorriso ele pegou um pincel na grama e me deu as costas indo subir numa escada.

Abaixei meu olhar sentindo o desapontamento e um pequeno ataque na minha autoestima.

Não tinha problemas com homens, mas era frustrante não ser reconhecida pelos que eu queria. Bufei emburrada enquanto caminhava de volta para casa decidida a interromper mais cedo minha corrida que na verdade acabou sendo uma tentativa frustrada de caminhada. Nas últimas semanas aquele ruivo estava nos meus pensamentos e sendo uma figura presente nos meus sonhos. Foi preciso que eu tomasse um banho frio para esfriar minha mente para tirá-lo do meu pensamento e um cochilo para descansar. Apenas depois de vestida com um pijama de bolinhas fui para a sala de jantar, encontrando meus pais já jantando.

"Isabella, obrigada por nos dar a graça da sua presença, achei que teria que pedir para minha secretária ligar pra você e marcar algum horário." Charlie disse enquanto eu ia até ele para beijar o topo da sua testa.

"Eu estava descansando depois da caminhada com o Snow." respondi enquanto me sentava na sua frente.

"Bella! Estava agora mesmo pensando em você" minha mãe sorriu mostrando todos os dentes brancos e limpando o canto dos lábios pintado num vermelho carmim "O lustre dourado já foi encomendado, os itens para sua festa estão quase todos comprados."

"Ah a festa." murmurei sem um mínimo de empolgação enquanto me servia.

Infelizmente ela tinha sempre que lembrar da festa de comemoração dos meus dezenove anos, no qual eu tinha sido convencida a fazer numa simples troca de uma festa de aniversário que também seria de despedida pelos custos da minha mudança para a companhia de balé no outro país.

"Bem… como eu estava dizendo, Reneé, na reunião com mais apoiadores, para minha surpresa o empresário Quil Hultman fez questão de participar e me informou que vai se reunir com os aliados para anunciar o apoio na minha candidatura à presidência, meu número de apoiadores está crescendo cada vez mais" comemorou bebendo sua taça de vinho "Nunca pensei que meu sucesso na política seria tão rápido."

Sucesso? era isso que ele dizia depois de alguns meses atrás ter se safado após ter o nome retirado de uma denúncia sobre um esquema de desvio de dinheiro com vários nome relacionados ao próprio partido.

Todos daquele ninho eram sujos do pé até o fio de cabelo e eu não queria imaginar no quanto meu pai estava envolvido.

"Isso é maravilhoso, querido."

"Infelizmente Aro Volturi, ainda não decidiu totalmente, mas a princípio está me observando. Estou tentando ser positivo, pois com ele do meu lado o apoio geral é certo." observei os olhos de Reneé cravaram em mim.

"Estou pensando em convidar os Volturi para a festa, talvez assim eles se aproximem mais de nós. Uma aproximação maior para ele para ele depositar totalmente a confiança na sua candidatura, amor." disse fazendo o rosto do meu pai resplandecer com a idéia e eu me engasgar com meu suco.

"Essa é uma idéia é genial! Posso convidar alguns dos financiadores e os que ainda estão considerando me apoiar." peguei um guardanapo enquanto tentava normalizar minha respiração "Talvez trazendo eles para dentro da minha casa seja o caminho que estava faltando para a conquista da confiança deles." arregalei os olhos olhando de um pro outro.

"Mãe, não vai me dizer que esqueceu que aquele Volturi tentou me beijar! Faça do seu jeito, mas não quero aqueles velhos aqui, principalmente se forem todos iguais aquele nojento do Aro! Não quero meu aniversário como um evento para política, sabe que eu evito ao máximo estar nesse meio."

"Aquilo foi um mal entendido Isabella, ele pediu desculpas, esqueceu que ele mandou milhares de presentes por estar envergonhado?"

"Não quero nenhuma dessas pessoas na minha festa."

"Como não quer que o seu pai traga amigos dele, Isabella? Esqueceu que é ele que está pagando tudo? Tudo! Desde o lustre do salão até a linha da costura do seu vestido!"

"Isabella, como você é ingrata! Mais respeito com seu pai." Charlie resmungou torcendo o nariz e fechei minhas mãos em punho sabendo que não adiantaria discutir quando os dois concordavam na mesma coisa, eu sempre sairia como errada.

"Desde o início essa era minha condição, vocês agora que estão querendo descumprir com o acordo."

Novamente eles continuaram a argumentar, ignorei o máximo possível terminando de comer rapidamente primeiro que eles e fui para meu canto de paz, meu salão de ensaio. Já estava habituada com o modo controlador dos dois, não era por acaso que no meio de diversas companhias de balé do país, eu tinha tentado entrar na de outro continente, sendo mais específica a companhia de balé de Londres. Minha mala e documentos todos já estavam prontos para viajar, apenas a passagem não tinha sido comprada por ser o mínimo, poderia até alugar um jatinho se Charlie Swan desejasse pagar.

Fazer parte da companhia de Londres era um sonho sendo realizado, minha vida inteira se resumia no balé sendo parte da minha história. Na minha vida inteira Renée me obrigou a fazer muitas coisas desde pequena, segundo ela eu deveria ter a formação culta que ela não teve a chance de ter vindo de família pobre. Ao longo da minha vida foram diversos professores e várias aulas de flauta, italiano, francês, sapateado, pintura, montaria e finalmente o balé. Fazia pouco tempo que eu havia feito meu teste, mas eu tinha a certeza que havia ido bem e do fundo do meu coração eu tentava acreditar que era apenas questão de tempo para ser chamada. De todas as coisas a qual fui obrigada pela meus pais a fazer, o balé foi a única que tomou um lugar no meu coração e eu fazia com o maior prazer. Com o celular em mãos coloquei Chopin para tocar ecoando nas enormes caixas de som e não precisei de muito para meu corpo se movimentar ao som das notas suaves do piano. Suavemente abrindo meus braços e de olhos fechados comecei a rodopiar pelo salão sem coreografia ensaiada, apenas deixando a música fluir em mim.

Quando estava dançando minha mente se desligava totalmente, as notas das teclas de piano mexiam com meus sentimentos e meu corpo vibrava para acompanhar a melodia.

O balé estava comigo desde os cinco anos de idade e com quase dezenove anos atualmente era minha maior paixão, era o que eu tinha decidido levar para minha vida.

Não percebi o tempo passar, meu corpo dominado pela emoção só parou quando as teclas finais soaram pelo salão e respirei fundo abrindo os olhos.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Girei o botão do fogão desligando o fogo e interrompendo o som do apito da chaleira que estava sendo o único som que ecoava pela casa, derramando a água fervente da chaleira nas duas xícaras contendo pó solúvel de café.

POW!

Bufei ouvindo o barulho de coisas se chocando no chão do primeiro andar, Carlisle estava fazendo provavelmente o que eu havia dito para ele não fazer, desobedecendo a mim e as ordens médicas que estava bem claras quanto a serviços que exigiam esforço.

"Pai! Não me diga que está fazendo que eu falei para não fazer!" gritei olhando para o teto de madeira empoeirado.

"Bem… se você não quer que eu diga, eu não vou dizer" ouvi sua gargalhada estrondosa.

Rolei os olhos colocando a chaleira de volta no fogão e indo até as escadas rumo ao primeiro andar. A casa pequena e velha que tinha sido lar do meu pai após a separação dele com minha mãe, era tão pequena que foi preciso alguns passos até chegar nele que estava no quarto em cima de uma cadeira segurando algumas ferramentas com a boca e segurando a prateleira que estava caindo e alguns livros no chão.

"Não dava para ter esperado eu tomar café? Eu iria arrumar isso depois de comer."

"Mas eu não estou fazendo esforço nenhum, me deixe realizar meu trabalho, parece que vou morrer se movimentar um pouco." me ignorou continuando a fazer o que tinha começado.

Sabia que Carlisle Cullen do jeito que era teimoso, não iria deixar o que tinha começado pela metade.

Conferi que não havia nenhum perigo para ele e voltei para a cozinha vendo que faltava poucos minutos para ter que ir para o trabalho.

Não era um homem ansioso, mas estava sendo menos tedioso todo o trabalho nos últimos dias. Enquanto ia até o carro vendo meu pai entrar pela porta do carona coloquei meus o som alto cantarolando a música aleatória do rádio.

"Sinto falta dos seus resmungos." Carlisle comentou fechando a porta quando chegamos, encarei ele curioso "Resmungava até pela cor do céu que estava azul demais, cadê o Edward ranzinza que odeia os excêntricos Newtons? O que odeia que deseje bom dia."

"Estou começando a ficar acostumado com o serviço." desconversei "Não dá pra viver reclamando."

Era mentira, totalmente mentira.

Todos os dias eu sempre fazia as mesmas coisas, sendo cansativo, entediante e chato.

Regar as plantas, cortar as plantas, limpar a piscina, lavar os carros… mas tudo se tornou menos entediante quando comecei a reparar _nela_.

A morena das 16 horas, estava dominando meus pensamentos e isso não era nada bom para mim, mesmo que estivesse sendo o maior motivo dos meus surtos de inspiração. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia trocado serviços no jardim que eram pela manhã para fazê-los sempre pela tarde e quantas vezes pela noite eu não conseguia dormir com músicas na minha mente para criar. A madrugada inteira dedilhando no meu piano velho músicas sobre a mulher misteriosa e criando milhares de histórias sobre a vida dela. Cada dia era uma música diferente, as vezes ela estava usando roupas confortáveis para caminhar com o cachorro e na minha mente já pensava na teoria dela ser uma escritora e em outros dias minha teoria era dela ser uma cantora de jazz.

Ela olhava para mim e me cumprimentava em alguma das vezes, mas eu não precisava de nome para saber que ela possuía muito dinheiro, todos os moradores daquele bairro tinha muito, mas muito dinheiro e um envolvimento era fora de questão quando eu sabia o quanto estava atraído.

"Edward!" uma mão balançou no meu rosto me voltando a realidade e piscando enxergando a loira baixa me encarando ansiosa "Vai ou não?"

"Oi? Me desculpe, não ouvi." cocei a cabeça percebendo que havia ignorado totalmente a Lauren Mallory.

"Quer ir comigo no festival? Podemos ir, vai cair no seu dia de folga."

"Desculpa, mas eu não sou fã de festivais, é barulhento." falei a primeira desculpa que me veio na cabeça.

"Mas você não é músico? Puxa, lá terá até show de talentos, é sua chance de ser visto por um caça talentos, já imaginou? E é meu sonho te ver tocar." acariciou meu braço e piscou os longos cílios loiros.

"Lauren já conversamos, sobre isso." disse ficando sério me afastando do seu toque "Você e eu não vamos dar certo, não posso ir com você no festival, isso seria mais um encontro que não daria certo."

O rosto branco e redondo ficou vermelho.

"Outros daqui vão, não vai ser nada romântico, por favor, minhas irmãs também querem ir."

Ri nervoso vendo as Ângela e Kate, funcionárias da cozinha me olhando com reprovação, elas apenas não sabia do detalhe que sempre que Lauren estava a sós comigo ela sempre tentava me beijar, por mais que educadamente eu negasse interesse mútuo e me afastasse.

Dei de ombros concordando fazendo Lauren dar pulos de alegria e me abraçar com força.

Saindo da cozinha e indo até o jardim dos Newtons conferir a hora no relógio, se ela seguisse o que fazia sempre já estava na hora da morena das 16 horas passar então peguei uma ferramenta qualquer e fui até o jardim para esperar ela chegar.

Por mais que eu sentisse a vontade imensa de interagir com ela, meu subconsciente me impedia já que eu não tinha como saber o quanto ela podia ser influente, mesmo que eu observasse os olhares dela na minha direção.

**BELLA SWAN**

Assim que sai da escola no outro dia fui direto para casa decidida a cumprir com minha caminhada, sendo que dessa vez o ruivo bonito não estava em nenhum lugar a vista quando passei em frente a casa dos Newtons.

"Calma menino, relaxa, vamos dar um pequeno passeio, hoje estou cansada pra caminhar" tentei conter Snow que hoje estava num estado eufórico praticamente puxando a guia da coleira.

A rua hoje estava mais movimentada que de costume e com várias pessoas na rua passeando com crianças e vários carros circulando de pessoas provavelmente voltando do trabalho. Aumentei o ritmo dos meus passos sentindo Snow me puxar agitado, estava tentando impedi-lo de correr quando ao longe um cachorro maior que passeava com o dono latiu rosnando para nós e assustando nós dois. Snow que já estava difícil de controlar saiu correndo em disparada e por causa do susto não tive tempo suficiente de segurar bem a coleira fazendo ela escapar voando da minha mão.

"SNOW! VOLTA AQUI!" gritei correndo em disparada vendo o animal branco voar pela rua e com meu coração palpitando vendo a movimentação intensa na rua.

Travei a respiração vendo ele por alguns segundo não bater bater em algumas criança que brincavam de patins no meio da rua e desviando de um carro que descia pela rua.

Acelerei mais ainda vendo ele se esquivar das pessoas que apareciam e dobrar na curva saindo da minha vista, tentei acompanhá-lo tentando acelerar mais do que eu podia meus passos, mas minhas coxas queimavam por causa do ensaio e estava sentindo que eu poderia cair a qualquer momento com minhas pernas trêmulas. Depois de alguns metros não consegui correr, parando para me apoiar nas minhas coxas respirando fundo retomando meu fôlego ou eu iria desmaiar ali no meio da rua. Precisei de alguns segundos para me recuperar e voltar a correr, mas para minha surpresa estanquei no lugar ao dobrar mais um curva encontrando Snow parado no meio da rua sendo abraçado por um estranho.

O jardineiro ruivo estava abraçando ele e o acalmando enquanto um Snow ofegante observava tudo ao redor assustado. Me aproximei sentindo meu coração ainda acelerado da corrida e agora talvez pela presença daquele cara que me desestruturava e me tirava o ar. Dei mais alguns passos cansados até eles me ajoelhando na frente daquele cachorro maldito.

"Você é menino muito mal, quer matar sua mãe do coração? Você é um filho da..." mordi minha língua enquanto o abraçava "Por favor, nunca mais faça isso!" sussurrei na orelha felpuda sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Funguei sentindo um bolo na garganta e meu coração acelerado, não podia cogitar imaginar algo pior acontecendo se não iria desabar no choro ali mesmo no meio da rua.

Cocei a orelha peluda recebendo uma lambida molhada na bochecha.

"Hum Hum" o homem ruivo à minha frente pigarreou me fazendo encará-lo.

"Minha nossa, muito obrigada! Se não fosse você, aposto que ele não iria parar nunca de correr, ou melhor, de fugir de mim." enxuguei meus olhos com a mão imaginando minha aparência em estado lamentável pela corrida e fiquei de pé.

"O que você fez pra ele fugir de você?" me perguntou e reparei no forte sotaque no seu tom de voz, definitivamente ele era italiano, era perceptível.

"Snow se assustou com um cachorro maior, ele é um adolescente, mas ainda age como um bebê."

"Precisa ter mais cuidado com ele, ele parece ser meio temperamental" rolei os olhos.

"Eu sou cuidadosa, foi apenas um acidente, nós dois nos assustamos."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça suavizando o olhar se abaixando fazendo carinho em Snow que ofegante assistia a nós com atenção.

"Garoto, não faça mais isso, okay? Você pode se machucar" Snow apenas o encarou ofegante com a língua para fora "Acho que ele está com sede, você também não parece muito bem." se ergueu me encarando "Vem aqui, vou pegar um pouco de água pra vocês."

Não consegui responder nada, apenas hipnotizada querendo ouvir aquela voz e sotaque acentuado.

Segui ele em silêncio que caminhou até uma casa entrando pelo portão. Reconheci aquele casarão como sendo de Bob Clearwater, sócio e um dos amigos do meu pai.

Sentei na calçada ainda sentindo minhas pernas trêmulas esperando ele voltar.

"Aqui." olhei pra cima vendo ele com um copo de vidro estendido para mim. Ele também segurava uma jarra com água gelada e uma vasilha debaixo do braço, a última ele colocou no chão.

"Essa vai ser a segunda vez que eu te agradeço hoje, não consigo me imaginar andando tudo isso no estado de sede que estou." segurei o copo vendo ele encher com o olhar esmeralda intenso em cima de mim "Obrigada novamente." bebi tudo de uma só vez encontrando alívio.

"Agora pra você, garoto." se inclinou enchendo a vasilha, fazendo Snow levantar na mesma hora indo até ela para beber enquanto ele ainda enchia.

"Ainda não fomos apresentados, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella." estendi o copo esperando que ele enchesse novamente.

"Sou Edward Cullen." sorriu de lado enquanto abaixava os olhos para encher meu copo e senti meu coração perder uma batida.

"Você mora aqui?" apontei para a casa fazendo ele erguer o olhar franzindo a testa.

"Não, eu estou trabalhando para eles também, você me viu trabalhando para os Newtons, mas presto serviços para outras famílias também." bebi meu copo desviando o olhar quando ele passou a mão no cabelo o retirando da frente do rosto.

Ouvi ele praguejar baixinho algo e consegui perceber que era outro idioma.

"Você é italiano?" me encarou "Pelo jeito que você fala, deu pra reparar o sotaque."

"Não falo muito bem, me desculpe se eu errar alguma palavra…"

"Não é isso… comentei pois gosto de ouvir." interrompi e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas abrindo um sorriso.

"Você… gosta?"

Ri nervosa sentindo minhas bochechas esquentando.

"Desculpa, é legal de ouvir e já fiz aula de italiano, pelo menos eu acho fofo. Mas o seu inglês também é muito bom, se não fosse o sotaque eu nem perceberia, você fala muito bem."

"Obrigado? você pede desculpas frequentemente, não precisa de tanto comigo, você ainda não me ofendeu e eu espero que não me ofenda." riu se sentando na calçada ao meu lado.

"É que eu falo demais quando estou nervosa, perco totalmente o meu filtro de palavras e falo coisas sem noção, corro o risco de ficar falando besteira." coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e vi o olhar de Edward acompanhar minha mão.

"Mas eu te deixo nervosa? Não fiz nada demais."

"Você não causa esse efeito nas pessoas, digo, especialmente nas mulheres? É engraçado isso ser surpreendente pra você." ri nervosa.

"Não faço nenhum efeito, até onde sei, é engraçado você falar isso pois eu me acho bem comum." desviou o olhar encarando a rua "Você já não é o mesmo que eu, na verdade é meu oposto."

"Então sou eu que consigo causar algum efeito? É isso que você quer dizer?"

"Nos dias que você corre, consigo perceber alguns pescoços masculinos ficando meio tortos quando você passa. Não vou entregar, mas um dia meu ajudante quase cortava as rosas favoritas da minha patroa, a função dele era podar e não arruinar as flores." apontou para o roseiral da mansão Clearwater.

Gargalhei

"As rosas da Sue, ela exibe tanto aquele jardim, coitada dessa pessoa se tivesse feito."

"Agora eu mesmo me responsabilizo desse serviço, é mais seguro." riu passando a mão no cabelo o jogando para trás e meu olhar acompanhou o movimento.

"Percebi, nas últimas semanas você sempre está fazendo algo pela tarde."

"Sabe como é, tudo pela segurança das rosas, agora eu que tenho que me controlar para não estragar as flores" piscou.

Aquele olho verde piscou para mim.

Sorri mais nervosa ainda.

Ele estava flertando?

"Tem sido fácil então, o jardim continua inteiro"

"Preciso continuar tendo um emprego, por isso meu cuidado é dobrado, mas não digo que é fácil." sorriu de lado com malícia.

"Você sempre está tão emburrado, é a concentração para não estragar o jardim? Pensei que…"

O toque da teclas suaves do meu celular interrompe minha fala, as notas suaves de Debussy.

O tiro do bolso anexado ao meu braço e conferi quem me ligava.

_LOIRA_

"Só um momento, Edward" pigarreei mostrando o celular e aceitando a ligação.

"BELLA" afastei o celular do ouvido pelo seu grito

"Oi rose"

"Amiga, você não sabe o que eu tenho para te contar!" ouvi seu grito abafado "Tenho a maior fofoca para fazer sobre aquilo que a gente comentava semana passada. Sabe aquele Emmett Mccarty? Me chamou para jantar!"

Olhei pra Edward que alheio fazia carinho em Snow.

"Sei, mas é que agora estou ocupada." cocei minha nuca "Posso te ligar depois?"

"Ocupada? hmmm, certo." tossiu "Te ligo outra hora então, espero que tenha tempo pra mim." dramática desligou e percebi pelo seu tom de voz que tinha ficado chateada.

Guardei meu celular decidida a tratar com ela em outra hora.

"Era Debussy? O seu toque de telefone?" olhei pra ele que agora me encarava curioso.

"Sim, você conhece?" assentiu sorrindo.

"Amo as músicas, sei tocar todas as composições" não disfarcei minha expressão de surpresa "Só acho incomum ser seu toque de celular."

"Você toca?" ele balançou a cabeça concordando sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

"Toco piano desde os oito anos, minha mãe é cantora de ópera, sempre me incentivou a ter um lado musical."

"Cantora de ópera? Que incrível. Queria ter o prazer de tocar algum instrumento ou de saber cantar, eu sou péssima."

"Ela me induziu a esse mundo artístico, hoje toco apenas por hobbie."

"Tive muitas aulas e de vários instrumentos, mas o que me conquistou mesmo de modo artístico foi a dança." percebi os olhos dele se iluminando.

"Dançarina?" apontou pra mim.

"Bailarina." corrigi mostrando minha tatuagem, a silhueta de uma bailarina que tinha sido marcada no meu pulso quando fiz quinze anos.

"É linda, agora entendo o seu conhecimento por música." passou a mão nos cabelos sem tirar os olhos de mim e dessa vez foi o celular dele que tocou, ao contrário de mim ele ficou encarando sem querer atender e vi o nome Lauren na tela.

"Acho que estou te atrapalhando" me levantei e ele guardou o celular no bolso se levantando me fazendo perceber o quanto era alto "Foi bom te conhecer pessoalmente, Edward." estendi minha mão.

"Eu que digo, nunca tinha conhecido uma bailarina antes." falou apertando minha mão e a sensação que correu entre nós foi muito estranha. "A gente se vê por aí?"

"Com certeza, você sabe o bairro que eu moro, vamos sempre nos ver." pisquei sentindo as conhecidas borboletas.

Me despedi levando meu cachorro sem saber como tirar aquele sorriso da minha mente e o sorriso de idiota do meu rosto.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Suspirei anotando mais uma nota no meu caderno vendo que era a terceira completa com mais uma composição nova. Voltei meus dedos para o teclado branco e fechei meus olhos sentindo toda a emoção que havia dentro de mim. Minhas mãos deslizavam com facilidade e eu estava tão habituado a tocar que nem precisava enxergar as teclas para saber onde sairia o som que eu queria. Clair de Lune de Debussy estava na minha mente, mas não era aquele som que saia, pois no momento esse som apenas me inspiravam, pois me lembrava _dela_.

Não sei quanto tempo passei na frente daquele instrumento, apenas parei quando os raios do sol nascendo atravessaram a cortina indicando que era inícios de outro dia.

Bocejei me esticando meus braços sentindo o peso da noite e por ser meu dia de folga não desci para ir tomar café em vez disso fui para cama pois o sono havia chegado.

Fui até o quarto do meu pai vendo a cama vazia e segui para a cozinha encontrando um bilhete preso a geladeira.

"Estou resolvendo coisas, nós falamos amanhã."

Ri vendo a letra cursiva e imaginando o tipo de coisas, meu pai tinha alguma namorada e ainda não tinha coragem de me contar isso.

Passei o resto do dia ocupado entre cochilar, comer, telefonar para minha mãe e esperando a hora do festival que iniciaria no fim da tarde.

Assoviando conferi que era hora de ir e fui até a casa da Lauren, ficando mais aliviado ao ver ela e as irmãs dela entrando no carro, não estaríamos sozinhos.

O festival estava acontecendo numa praça perto daqui e pude observar quando chegamos, várias atrações com jogos, barracas de comida e principalmente um palco principal onde aconteceria o show de talentos.

"Você irá cantar? Ou tocar? Por favor quero muito te ouvir, conseguimos lugares na frente" deu pulinhos do meu lado.

"Não me sinto confortável, tocando na frente de todas essas pessoas." fiz uma careta vendo quase todos os lugares ocupados.

"É só você olhar para nós, eles ainda estão aceitando inscrições." me puxou na direção do palco.

"Lauren… eu vou no banheiro agora, daqui a pouco encontro vocês. " respondi deixando-a emburrada e fazendo me dar as costas como uma criança mimada.

Me distanciei dela procurando um banheiro e algum lugar para comprar água, já que minha garganta estava seca. Olhei para diversas barracas, mas o lugar estava começando a encher enquanto anoitecia o que dificultava minha visão. Estava quase dando a volta quando ouvi uma risada feminina que achei familiar, virei meu rosto procurando no meio daquelas pessoas até reconhecer a morena baixinha que ironicamente estava ao lado de uma mulher loira.

Sorri vendo ela gargalhar de algo que a loira tinha dito enquanto mordiscava um algodão doce da outra.

Não quis pensar muito, pois eu só sentia a vontade de me aproximar e falar com a Bella depois de ter passado a noite inteira compondo pensando nela.

"Boa noite meninas." cumprimentei assim que me aproximei fazendo as duas arregalaram os olhos ao olharem para mim.

Notei que discretamente as bochechas da morena coraram, enquanto a loira me encarou curiosa de cima a baixo.

"Olá você?"

"Oi, Edward" pude ver ela discretamente apertar o braço da loira que a encarou incrédula "Você veio para o festival também!" sorriu animada.

"Decidi de última hora, que bom que nos encontramos."

"Sim, eu fui convencida a vir na verdade." fez uma careta para a amiga que me olhava de modo avaliativo "Essa aqui é Rosalie Hale, minha melhor amiga." apresentou e estendi a mão para cumprimenta-la.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Edward Cullen."

"Já sabia, ouvi um pouco sobre você." falou apertando a minha mão e desviando o olhar para Bella que tossiu envergonhada quando encarei ela.

"Ela ouviu sobre mim?"

"Rose, você não ia buscar aquele seu sorvete de casquinha preferido? Acho que a fila para comprar está aumentando." comentou entredentes apertando mais o braço da amiga que gargalhou concordando.

"Isso, é mesmo, meu sorvete! Já estava esquecida" se afastou "Com licença, Edward, volto depois." piscou para mim enquanto se afastava.

"Andou falando sobre mim?" não controlei minha vontade de perguntar.

"Rosalie é uma filha da mãe fofoqueira, não escute ela." rolou os olhos.

"Gostou de me conhecer? Estou curioso, o que andou falando de mim? Espero que não tenha sido ruim."

"Só comentei que tinha te conhecido ontem um cara que provavelmente conhecia tanto de música como eu" encarou no fundo dos meus olhos "Não é fácil me impressionar."

"Eu andei compondo essa madrugada." revelei chamando sua atenção "Nossa conversa sobre Debussy me deixou inspirado."

"É? Eu posso ouvir?"

"Faz tempo que eu não toco para pessoas que não sejam minha família, mas posso pensar." pisquei a fazendo corar novamente.

"Acho que parte da inspiração foi eu que te dei, eu mereço isso." deu um soco leve no meu braço e o segurou em seguida "Quero te ouvir, principalmente se fui sua musa inspiradora." mordeu o lábio inferior.

Uh! Flerte.

"Posso considerar, faz um certo tempo que eu não me inspirava." olhei ao redor vendo uma barraca de cachorro quente onde um casal acabava de comprar um e senti minha barriga roncar "Quer um hot-dog?" apontei para a barraca e vi os olhos dela brilharem.

"Com certeza, estou morta de fome."

Me direcionei para o senhor que estava cuidando da barraca e pedi hot-dogs para nós dois.

"Ouvi dizer que vai haver um show de talentos ou coisa do tipo." ela falou enquanto me observava.

"É a atração principal de hoje, a… menina que me acompanhou hoje comentou no carro e disse que terá até cuspidores de fogo."

"Ah hum." concordou ficando séria "É uma possível pretendente? Não me diz que estou roubando sua companhia dela."

Neguei.

"Longe disso, vim mais para dar carona a ela e as irmãs. Não estou preso a ninguém." dei de ombros.

"Bom." ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo com malícia "Não estou fazendo nada de errado por te roubar dela, quero dizer, roubar a sua companhia."

"Não há nada de errado, Bella." pus discretamente minha mão em cima da dela sentindo meu coração palpitar mais forte.

"Tenho uma dúvida sobre você." pigarreou virando a palma para cima deixando nossas mãos entrelaçadas "Você sempre estava de cara fechada quando eu te via, você não gosta de trabalhar lá?"

"Não trabalho lá por escolha, não é meu sonho passar minha vida limpando jardim." suspirou "Antes de vir para cá, eu estava cursando música na Itália, mas não consegui terminar quando vim para os EUA visitar meu pai. Depois de vários momentos eu percebi que ele está doente, precisei insistir muito para ele me contar que é algum problema cardíaco e que não pode ficar sozinho." bufei lembrando do dia que eu o encontrei com rosto vermelho apoiado na escada segurando o peito "Segundo o médico vai precisar de cuidados médicos, cirurgia e principalmente de uma companhia."

"Puxa Edward, sinto muito."

"Morava na Itália com minha mãe, Carlisle e meu padrasto não se dão bem, ele não aceita viajar para itália para dividir o mesmo teto."

"Você vai ficar aqui até ele fazer a cirurgia?"

"Eu pretendo, mas na verdade não sei, ainda preciso regulamentar minha estadia aqui, mas ainda não tive tempo de resolver isso." encarei nossas mãos unidas observando o quanto a mão dela era pequena "Vamos falar de outra coisa, não quero contar apenas de mim e sobre coisas tristes."

"O que você quer saber de mim?"

"Qualquer coisa que queira me contar."

Com os nossos cachorro-quentes em mãos fomos para frente do palco onde ocorria as apresentações. Não sei quanto tempo passamos conversando, ela se empolgava facilmente falando sobre as coisas que gostava. Desde receitas para fazer na ação de graças até cantores que considerava bons o suficiente para ganhar um prêmio Grammy. Senti a velha sensação estranha ouvindo-a gargalhar de alguma bobagem dita por mim, mas isso não deveria acontecer.

Olhei na hora conferindo que só na conversa haviam se passado uma hora e as apresentações já estavam no final.

"Bom pessoal… as apresentações estão quase no fim." o apresentador entrou enquanto a menina que tinha tocado um violoncelo saia "Porém nos ainda temos vagas para as apresentações finais, quem quiser é só vir até a parte da produção"

"Edward!" Bella me chacoalhou sorrindo "Você não quer tocar? É a sua chance!

"Minha chance?"

"Sim! Você pode tocar algo, vai que tem algum agente musical observando"

"Nem tenho instrumento!"

"Podemos conseguir algum, você poderia ajudar o seu pai, lembra disso? Imagina conseguir contrato."

"Faz tempo que eu não toco na frente de tantas pessoas…"

"Você só tem que olhar para mim, quer dizer, por exemplo, é só focar o olhar em uma única pessoa."

Concordei engolindo seco, mas decidido a tocar.

Depois de assinar os papéis da inscrição estiquei meus dedos enquanto respirava fundo tentando pensar numa melodia.

"Edward!" Bella apareceu empurrando as cortinas "Para sua sorte você não foi o único pianista da noite, depois de alguns flertes consegui um piano emprestado." fez uma careta."estralei meus dedos sentindo a tensão chegar "Já sabe o que vai tocar?"

Fiz uma careta tentando decidir uma das milhares de melodias que percorriam minha mente.

"Agora o próximo é…" um homem carregando uma prancheta apareceu atrás da cortina "Edward Cullen, o piano já foi posicionado." apontou para mim me fazendo arregalar os olhos e encarar ela em pânico.

"Confia que vai dar certo." Riu da minha cara de atordoado e me empurrou em direção ao palco.

Caminhei engolindo seco saindo de trás da cortina e encarando aquela enorme quantidade de pessoas me encarando.

Respirei fundo me sentando no banco posicionado de frente para o piano preto.

De olhos fechados comecei a dedilhar nas cordas deixando o som ecoar pelo lugar, sentindo uma emoção tocar conta de mim, a melodia que tinha sido composta noite passada estava ainda fixa na minha mente.

Abri meus olhos encarando a multidão que assistia em silêncio, corri meus olhos pelos rosto vendo perto da amiga, Bella me encarando enquanto mordia o lábio.

Sorri pra ela enquanto dedilhava produzindo o som da canção que tinha sido feita pensando nela, um detalhe que ela não deveria saber.

Terminei de tocar sem tirar os olhos dela que me encarava quase sem piscar, me senti confiante finalizando a música e tudo duplicou quando o público todo ficou de pé para me aplaudir.

Voltei para trás da cortina sorrindo de orelha a orelha procurando algum rosto conhecido quando senti um corpo pequeno se jogar no meu.

"Você foi incrível! Todos te aplaudiram de pé!"

A abracei de volta respirando fundo o perfume doce e sentindo aquela sensação no estômago e isso não era algo bom para mim.

No fim acabei não chamando atenção de ninguém ou não havia nenhum agente para me notar, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha a sensação de satisfação.

"Bella eu estou indo, o Erick veio me buscar." a amiga dela falou após me parabenizar quando nos aproximamos.

"Está cedo para ir, ainda vai ter os fogos de artifício." ela reclamou sem soltar meu braço.

"Preciso ir trabalhar amanhã e estou cansada, meu dia foi agitado."

"Ah bem…" olhou para os lado e pude ver que ela relutava em ir.

"Eu posso te levar, se você quiser. Eu estou de carro." respondi.

"Isso, Bella. O resto da noite ainda pode ser aproveitada." piscou.

"Muito gentil da sua parte, Edward. Vou aceitar a carona." sorriu agradecida.

Nos despedimos e seguimos para a parte da praça onde todos estavam reunidos para assistir os fogos que finalizariam o festival, avistei ao longe Lauren e as irmãs na fila para a roda gigante.

Depois de comprarmos algumas bebidas, ela com cerveja e eu uma batida de frutas sem álcool nos sentamos na grama.

"Se você parar pra pensar eu pude mostrar o meu dom artístico com a música." comecei pondo as mãos no bolso "Você ainda não me mostrou o seu dom para a dança, acho que agora vai ficar me devendo."

"Acho justo." bebericou a cerveja "É um lance daqueles de 'eu mostro o meu e você me mostra o seu?' " gargalhou "Que tal um vídeo meu dançando? Tenho vários."

"Sabe que não é a mesma coisa, toquei na frente de várias pessoas, eu poderia ter passado vergonha."

Ela bebeu mais e se levantou.

"Então tenho que dançar na frente de várias pessoas para mostrar meu dom." sorriu com malícia e se curvou me cumprimentando como se eu fosse um rei.

Deu a volta esticando os braços e saltitando pela grama reproduzindo alguns passos que eu sempre via em filmes. Rodopiou e levantou a perna como nos passos de balé e ri vendo as pessoas ao redor observando ela como se fosse louca, pois sem música nenhuma aleatoriamente uma bailarina estava dançando no meio da noite e da grama, enquanto todos se preparavam para assistir os fogos.

Ela rodopiou fechando os braços em torno de si e parou quando achou necessário.

"Você é…" tentei falar.

"Ousada? Incrível? Inacreditavelmente talentosa? Sei disso." piscou voltando a se sentar do meu lado.

"Tudo isso e muito mais, um pouco louca ou devo dizer desinibida."

"Até faria mais, mas a grama e o álcool no meu sangue me fazem perder minha noção de profundidade." pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha e ele teimou voltando para lugar. "A cerveja me deixou alegre, sou fraca pra bebida, mas pelo menos me deu coragem." me entregou a garrafa que estava quase no fim.

"Nem percebi." gargalhei colocando nossas bebidas no chão e pude perceber a movimentação das pessoas.

"Acho que vai começar." mordeu o lábio olhando para o céu e senti minha boca secar observando a boca rechonchuda e vermelha.

"Bella eu acho que…" fui interrompido pelo estampido dos fogos sendo lançados e todos batendo palmas vendo a explosão de cores no céu.

"Isso é muito lindo." sorriu admirando os fogos de artifício "O que você acha?" olhou para mim e se inclinou me perguntando.

"Acho que por mais que agora pareça o momento perfeito, não devo te beijar."

O olhar dela se manteve parado no meu, mas foi se arregalando aos poucos enquanto entendia cada palavra.

Esperei um olhar de choque ou algo para eu entender como rejeição, mas um espontâneo sorriso de malícia surgiu.

"Compartilho do mesmo pensamento." pigarreou se inclinando deixando a boca perto "Mas não estou disposta a seguir regras."

Não precisei pensar mais, colei minha boca na sua selando nossos lábios.

Ficamos alguns segundos assim, apenas com os lábios selados, sentindo cada instante. Minha língua pediu passagem nos seus lábios entreabertos e iniciamos um beijo mais profundo e mais agressivo. Minha língua passeava por sua boca, para que precisasse lembrar e provar cada canto dela, seu gosto e seu calor.

Seus dedos passaram entre meus cabelos os prendendo, me roubando um leve arrepio, o que fez ela sorrir entre o nosso beijo. Apertei meus dedos em sua cintura deixando minhas mãos timidamente tocarem sua barriga por debaixo da blusa, colando totalmente seu corpo no meu enquanto nossas respirações apenas aumentavam de intensidade.

O ar não era necessário naquele momento, tudo que eu agora precisava era estar com ela, mas infelizmente meus pulmões não tinham experimentado daquela doce boca então tive que separar nossas bocas para respirar.

Mordi levemente seu lábio inchado sentindo minha boca ainda salivar por mais.

"Desejei tanto por esse momento." disse com minha voz ofegante.

"Eu também." respondeu voltando a colar nossas bocas com os fogos de artificios explodindo acima de nós e dentro do meu peito.

_**AGOSTO DE 2015**_

_**BELLA SWAN**_

Sorri olhando para o meu celular depois de desligar conferindo a contagem de minutos que passei no telefone com Edward. Mordi meu lábio vendo a foto dele no perfil do aplicativo de mensagem, ele era tão bonito, praticamente impossível de me impedir de ficar atraída. Guardei meu celular na bolsa voltando a observar os sapatos na vitrine sem interesse algum.

"Acabou a conversinha com sua amiga? Eu gosto da Rosalie Hale, mas esse apego de vocês ultimamente está me irritando." Reneé apareceu ponto o óculos de sol no topo da cabeça me olhando com raiva.

Rolei os olhos a ignorando e me dirigindo pro caixa para pagar minhas compras.

Saí do shopping carregando as sacolas de comprar jogando na parte traseira do meu conversível preto e nós duas entrando no carro.

"Vou almoçar com seu pai hoje, pode me deixar no Blue's Restaurante." me informou enquanto se admirava retocando o batom vermelho num espelho e assenti dando partida no carro.

Assim que ela desceu peguei novamente meu celular digitando rapidamente uma mensagem.

_Minha liberdade chegou, mesmo lugar de sempre?_

_Bxxx_

Me encarei no espelho conferindo meu estado, minha maquiagem do dia inteiro ainda estava ok e meu cabelo se encontrava arrumado apenas um pouco volumoso. Estava retocando meu rímel quando meu celular apitou com a chegada de uma nova mensagem com a resposta dele.

_Cafeteria ao lado da fonte, banco atrás do balcão._

_Edxxx_

Sorri com a resposta guardando meu rímel na bolsa e voltando a ligar o carro, percebi que tive a sorte de Reneé ter escolhido ir no shopping próximo da cidade o que me fez rapidamente chegar.

Desliguei o carro quando estacionei no estacionamento vazio da Choco's Caffeteria que estava sendo nosso ponto de encontro nas últimas três semanas.

Abri a porta do lugar sendo recepcionada pelo cheiro delicioso de café e bolinhos assados, sorri procurando Edward no bancos sem o encontrar em lugar nenhum. Fui até o banco que combinamos me sentando ao lado da janela. Depois da noite dos fogos de artifício estávamos definitivamente juntos mesmo sem rótulo e sem definições. Devido a nossa maior aproximação para estarmos mais confortáveis tínhamos que ir para lugares longe de olhares curiosos e isso significaria qualquer lugar longe do meu bairro.

"Com licença." olhei para o lado reconhecendo a voz de Edward e sorrindo automaticamente ao vê-lo parado ao meu lado vestido com aquela habitual camisa xadrez verde e calça jeans "Perdoe meu atraso."

Não esperei ele sentar para eu me jogar nos seus braços quase o desequilibrando. Gargalhei enquanto ele se sentava chamando atenção das pessoas ao redor.

"Desculpa Edward, é que estou morrendo de saudades"

"Também estou com saudades, faz uma semana?"

"Amanhã completa uma semana completa que Renée grudou no meu pé." encostei minha cabeça no seu peito sentindo seu perfume "Os preparativos já estão todos prontos, a única coisa que ainda não está é meu vestido." suspirei.

"Conseguiu convencê-la de não fazer as coisas que você não queria? Aqueles convidados do seu pai."

"Já desisti, eles não me ouvem." me ergui para olhá-lo nos olhos "Só me resta aceitar e ignorar aqueles idiotas, alguns me olham como pedaço de carne, mas apenas isso. Tirando aquele Volturi que tentou me beijar." bufei pegando o cardápio "Sabe o que podia tornar tudo melhor?" perguntei o encarando.

"O que?"

"Sua presença lá, é um baile de máscara se você quiser te dou um convite e você vem me fazer companhia."

Coçou a nuca indeciso.

"É seguro?"

"Claro que é, coloque uma máscara nesse rostinho lindo e ninguém vai te reconhecer."

A garçonete chegou e fizemos nossos pedidos habituais, ele um cappuccino e eu um café com chantilly e chocolate acompanhados de muffins de chocolate.

"Meu pai está querendo te conhecer" assim que a garçonete saiu contou me fazendo arregalar os olhos "Eu não contei nada, mas ele sabe."

"Como assim? Não pode me soltar uma bomba dessas, Edward!"

"Segundo ele eu estou mais sorridente, rindo a toa e isso significa que alguma mulher apareceu." colocou uma mecha atrás da minha orelha me fazendo ruborizar "Do meu trabalho ele sabe que não é e ele não é bobo para não perceber minhas novas saída repentinas."

"Você pode me apresentar, não há nada demais em fazê-lo conhecer sua nova amiga." disse provocando um sorriso sarcástico no seu rosto.

"Amiga." repetiu sorrindo enquanto se inclinava pegando minha mão acariciando-a sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça observando ele a dando um beijo devagar.

Me inclinei tirando minha mão da dele para colar nossos lábios.

Ele pediu passagem com a língua, e eu só abri os lábios, seguindo os movimentos dele. Edward passou uma das mãos pela minha nuca e começou os movimentos do beijo, eu tratei de o acompanhar, cada vez mais as minhas emoções pareciam que iriam duplicar, triplicar ou quadruplicar. Com as mãos no maxilar dele, podia sentir todos os músculos que ele usava no beijo se mexer, e logo parei de pensar. A única coisa que fazia era sentir e me deixar ser beijada por ele. Como era bom... Ele explorava minha boca e meu coração palpitava, eu nunca tinha sentido isso em um beijo com outra pessoa como eu sentia quando o beijava.

Uma pena que a falta de ar chegou .

Edward ao perceber, foi encerrando o beijo devagar, com três carinhosos selinhos, mas ainda ficou com a testa colada na minha e um leve sorriso nos lábios, ficou me observando. Ficamos em um silêncio que foi quebrado pela minha risada quando reparei numa garçonete cochichando ao fundo enquanto nos observava.

A parte ruim de estarmos em lugar público era que quando as coisas começavam a esquentar, ele sempre me parava, pois era eu que facilmente esquecia que justamente estávamos em lugar público.

"Hum Hum." ouvimos um pigarro ao nosso lado e nós separamos com a garçonete ao nosso lado segurando a bandeja "As bebidas e os bolinhos." informou enquanto depositava nossos pedidos.

Assenti agradecendo e comecei a me servir saboreando a bebida cremosa.

"Você está lembrado da minha proposta?" perguntei colocando a xícara na mesa fazendo-o me olhar."

"Eu já disse que não acho que vai dar certo…"

"Rosalie já me prometeu que eles vão te contratar, você pode participar da seleção de professores." insisti vendo ele bufar.

"Bella, eles não vão contratar alguém que não completou o curso de música para dar aula! Há milhares de pessoas com currículo melhor que o meu."

"Eles não avaliam apenas o currículo, a apresentação para os avaliadores conta pontos também e eu sei que você conseguiria." fez uma careta resignado.

"Já aceitei meu destino, Bella, minha vida não vai para além disso, cuidarei de jardins até quando puder voltar para casa e procurar outra coisa para fazer."

"Edward só você não acredita no seu potencial, além de ser um incrível pianista é músico talentoso que conhece diversos instrumentos! Você tem um dom para música, pare de se subestimar." tentei controlar minha voz irritada "Você tem capacidade de ser um grande músico aqui, na Itália e no fim do mundo se quiser e só não parar de correr atrás dos seus sonhos."

"Se eu for fazer, vou com a certeza que não serei contratado." suspirei o abraçando.

"Baby, você é o músico mais talentoso que conheci e eles não serão idiotas para não perceber o nível do seu talento." senti ele fungando no meu pescoço aspirando meu perfume.

Ficamos mais uma hora até sentir os funcionários nos olhando feio por demorar tanto, mas era a única oportunidade que tínhamos de estar juntos.

Após pagar a conta saímos juntos da cafeteria e fiz uma careta observando o céu nublado.

"Você veio de ônibus?" perguntei vendo apenas o meu carro no estacionamento.

"Sim, Carlisle precisou do carro para ir no mercado."

Joguei minha chave do carro para cima a pegando novamente.

"Eu te dou uma carona então." informei abrindo a porta do carro entrando.

Coloquei a chave na ignição, mas ele não me acompanhou entrando no carro.

"É uma boa idéia?"

"Deixa de bobagem e entra logo." ele rolou os olhos entrando e sentando ao meu lado.

Dei partida no carro dando ré e seguindo o caminho para fora do estacionamento.

Como imaginei não tivemos nenhum problema e pude deixá-lo na frente da própria casa.

"Eu estava pensando..." começou assim que parei o carro me fazendo encará-lo.

"Quer ir no cinema comigo?"

Ofeguei pela pergunta inesperada.

"Sério?"

"É, não é brincadeira, lembra daquele filme que a gente comentou, vai estrear essa semana e eu quero muito ver e se você quiser…" levou a mão até a minha entrelaçando.

"Claro que eu quero." me inclinei para beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou olhando para a casa.

"Meu pai está espiando na janela, já tenho muita coisa pra explicar como por exemplo sobre esse conversível preto que me trouxe para casa." informou tirando o cinto.

"Acho que não vou ter beijo de despedida hoje."

"É, você não vai ter, já tenho que dar explicações demais" riu se afastando, mas eu o puxei pela gola.

"Nenhum abraço na sua querida _amiga_?" sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Isso eu posso lhe oferecer." colocou os braços ao meu redor me abraçando carinhosamente e suspirei sentindo meu coração palpitar contra o dele

"Está sentindo isso? Meu coração já está doendo de saudade."

Respirei fundo me perguntando como eu não me apaixonaria.

Depois do abraço que durou alguns segundos ele desceu do carro e fui de volta para casa sendo recepcionada por uma Reneé me olhando curiosa no meio da sala.

"Olha quem apareceu, Isabella pode me dizer onde estava? Faz quarenta minutos que chegamos, pensei que estava vindo para cá." comentou se aproximando.

"Fui caminhar por aí, tomar um ar." ela semicerrou os olhos.

"Não me faça perder a confiança em você, sabe que são poucas coisas que eu não aturo." encarou meus olhos como se conseguisse ver a minha mentira.

Dei as costas sem querer ouvir a mesma bobagem que sempre ouvia sobre pertencermos a uma classe A e de que as pessoas poderiam ser perigosas agora com meu pai na política.

Reneé depois que enriqueceu o excesso de dinheiro a deixou louca.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Borrifei meu perfume conferindo minha aparência no espelho e vendo meu cabelo cobre espetado para todos os lado e minha camisa branca de botões.

"Tem certeza que não estou arrumado demais?" perguntei para meu pai que me encarava encostado na porta do banheiro enquanto terminava de comer um yakisoba que havia pedido no delivery.

"Parece que vai num casamento, na verdade" disse enquanto alternava em soprar o macarrão e falar me fazendo praguejar palavrões em italiano e trocar de camisa.

"Essa está melhor?" perguntei depois de experimentar uma preta com uma jaqueta por cima.

"Bem melhor, parece agora um galã de novela." sorri o observando pelo espelho enquanto terminava de arrumar meu cabelo "Estou ansioso para conhecer essa garota que te deixou desse jeito, minha futura nora." ri sem sentir vontade de o corrigir.

"Vai embora de que horas?"

"Ansioso pra me ver longe né, acho que as nove." tossiu e pude ver ele ficando sem jeito "Não me espere hoje." sorri com malícia, ele ultimamente estava passando noites fora de casa e eu me aproveitaria disso.

Depois de pronto dirigi até o cinema da cidade o qual havíamos combinados de nós encontrarmos e a encontrei na entrada me procurando na entrada. Ela como sempre estava linda, vestida com uma saia rodada vermelha e jaqueta preta combinando com as botas coturnos de salto.

Me aproximei dela sentindo mais forte o cheiro de pipoca do lugar.

"Baby, você está deslumbrante." me aproximei dando um leve beijo nos seus lábios "Me atrasei de novo?"

"Na verdade eu estava um pouco ansiosa e cheguei mais cedo." sorriu entrelaçando nossas mãos e percebi que havia algo estranho "Já comprei nossos ingressos, só não ainda a pipoca."

Beijei sua bochecha e nos direcionamos para a fila da pipoca. Ela estava um pouco inquieta com o pé insistentemente batendo no chão.

Com o balde de pipoca em mãos entramos na sala de cinema, era uma comédia romântica e a sala repleta de casais. Enquanto eu colocava meu celular no silencioso observei ele roer as unhas nervosamente.

Sentamos num dos últimos lugares, a sala do cinema estava não muito cheia.

Bella hoje estava absurdamente inquieta se remexendo na poltrona num visível incomodo.

"Está tudo bem?" pergunto vendo ela beber o refrigerante insistentemente chamando sua atenção para mim.

"Sim, tudo muito bem." sorriu, mas fez uma careta em seguida "Na verdade não está."

"Pode conversar comigo, se quiser eu sou todo ouvidos."

"Hoje de manhã chegou a carta da companhia de balé de Londres." mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar.

"E aí?"

"Eu fui aceita, eles me querem lá." voltou a olhar para mim e vi o seus olhos marejados acompanhados de um sorriso de felicidade.

"Isso é maravilhoso, baby."

"É incrível, eu já esperava uma resposta positiva, mas agora parece que é um sonho e que não é real." disse de voz embargada.

"Quando você viaja?"

"Depois do meu aniversário, minhas malas estão prontas desde quando voltei do teste."

"Agora o sucesso lhe aguarda." tentei soar animado

"Mas tem um porém." engoliu seco "Do mesmo modo que estou explodindo de felicidade, estou agora numa angústia." fechou os olhos, mas algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto.

"Não chora, Bella. O que te deixa tão triste, baby?"

"Não tivemos a chance de nos conhecer melhor e agora eu tenho que me mudar para outro país."

"Querida, existe uma coisa chamada skype e redes sociais, podemos continuar conversando e nos vendo, bobinha."

"Não é a mesma coisa." fungou

"É o necessário, você não pode impedir a realização do seu sonho por causa de mim, um pobre e mortal jardineiro."

Ela não disse nada apenas deitou a cabeça no peito ficando em silêncio na mesma hora que os trailers começaram.

Foi difícil prestar atenção no filme, não quando meu peito já começava a doer de saudade.

Enquanto todos riam das piadas nós nos mantivemos em silêncio um curtindo a presença do outro.

"Quer vir para minha casa?" perguntei assim que os créditos começaram a subir na tela.

"Sua casa? E seu pai?"

"Vai passar a noite fora e… eu tenho uma garrafa de vinho que estou a muito tempo querendo abrir, se você quiser apreciá-la comigo."

"Claro que eu quero, só preciso dar um telefonema. " se levantou tirando o celular da bolsa "Preciso dar alguma desculpa para Reneé, ou ela chama a polícia se não me encontrar em casa."

Após o telefonema que durou alguns minutos, consegui a levar para casa e foi impossível não sentir a insegurança quando girei a chave na fechadura abrindo a porta para entrarmos.

"Não repara na bagunça, Carlisle é um pouco desorganizado e eu tento ser o contrário dele." informei apanhando uma almofada que havia caído no chão enquanto ela entrava observando o lugar "A casa é pequena, simples, mas aconchegante." observei ela tirar a jaqueta.

"Deixa de bobagem, Edward." se sentou no sofá tirando a bota bem à vontade "Esses saltos estão me matando, espero que não se importe, mas vou ficar descalça."

Deixei ela na sala enquanto fui na cozinha buscar as taças e a garrafa que já estava separada. Estava abrindo a garrafa de vinho com o abridor quando reparei no bilhete pendurado na geladeira com a letra de Carlisle.

"_Comprei alguns queijos e outras coisas para acompanhar o vinho, aproveite a noite com sua garota._

_Carlisle ;)"_

Sorri encontrando o tabuleiro na geladeira com diversos tipos de queijo e alguns aperitivos.

Meu pai era o melhor!

Voltei para sala levando a garrafa e as taças.

"Esse vinho é um dos que eu ainda não provei e olha que eu sou uma grande fã de vinhos, isso é um ponto extra." sorriu enquanto eu enchia as duas taças "Sorte sua que não são tão fraca para vinho, não é minha intenção ficar bêbada hoje."

"Também não é a minha intenção te embebedar." brinquei enquanto ia até o som colocando um dos meus pen drives de música no rádio pondo uma sonata para tocar tirando o silêncio da casa e voltei para a cozinha para trazer os queijos.

"Uau, eu não estava preparada para uma noite completa." riu me vendo trazer a tábua e apoiá-la na mesa de centro enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado "Conseguiu me impressionar!" se aproximou mais enrolando o braço no meu. "Espero que essa não seja uma noite de despedida."

"Vamos só aproveitar o momento." suspirei.

Levantei ficando de frente para ela e estendi minha mão que foi aceita, a puxei contra mim e ao som da música que ecoava pela sala nós embalamos.

Minha mão na sua cintura enquanto a bochecha dela estava contra meu peito.

**BELLA SWAN**

Ficamos alguns minutos nos embalando até o som suave das teclas de piano acabar.

"Eu estava pensando em…"

Um toque de música dos anos 50 começou a tocar o interrompendo e nos fazendo olhar para a caixa de som que agora era dominada pela voz de um homem de voz calorosa cantando Fly Me To The Moon.

"É Frank Sinatra tocando?"

"É meu pen drive, acho que Carlisle adicionou algumas músicas nele sem me avisar" rolou os olhos dizendo o nome do pai.

Ri me afastando e entrelaçando minhas mãos nas dele me movimentando no ritmo da música.

"Dança comigo então." mexi meu quadril ao som da melodia.

"Eu tenho dois pés esquerdos, vou pisar no seu pé sem querer."

"Não seja tímido, vem comigo e segue a música." ergui sua mão e girei em torno dela "_Em outras palavras, segure minha mão." _cantarolei vendo o olhar resignado "Vai, você deve conhecê-la mais que eu, essa música é antiga."

Fez uma careta, mas começou a se mexer no ritmo começando a cantarolar junto.

"_Em outras palavras, querida, me beije." _cantou sorrindo torto me deixando acesa.

Ele me rodopiou pela sala e me colocou contra o seu peito novamente enquanto dançávamos de um lado para outro como uma valsa.

"_Encha meu coração com a música e me deixe cantar, você é meu tudo." _cantei e Fiquei na ponta dos pés roubando um selinho do seus lábios.

Edward segurando minha mão me girou, ao som da música me inclinando, me fazendo deitar nos seus braços e encarou no meu rosto.

_"Em outras palavras, por favor seja sincera." _abaixou a cabeça deixando a boca na altura da minha e olhando nos meus olhos

_"Em outras palavras eu amo você." _repetimos juntos a canção juntos

Eu poderia ter entrado em tilt se eu não soubesse que era a letra da música, mas mesmo assim meu coração palpitou descontrolado e milhares de borboletas ficaram enlouquecidas no meu estômago.

Ele não tinha dito intencionalmente as três palavras, ou tinha?

O encarei atônita parando de me mexer no ritmo e encarando aqueles olhos esmeraldas que me encaravam com emoção.

Sinceramente eu não queria imaginar a origem, apenas inclinei-me para frente buscando sua boca na minha com avidez.

Fiquei de pé aprofundando nosso beijo enquanto ele me segurava pela cintura.

Edward se abaixou e me pegou no colo separando nossas bocas, me carregando até o sofá e me deixando deitada com o seu corpo sobre mim. Ele mexia-se me deixando mais excitada com seus músculos flexionados sobre meu corpo, mas foi quando empurrei meu quadril no dele que pude notar sua clara excitação o que me fez queimar mais ainda.

Subi em cima dele sentando no colo e tirei logo sua jaqueta e ele me ajudou a erguer minha blusa enquanto minha saia que enrolada na minha cintura me deixava livre para esfregar levemente meu quadril no seu. Ele gemeu baixo e pude sentir seu volume duro embaixo de mim. Arranhei seu tórax, passeando as mãos por sua barriga até seu cinto desabotoando junto com a calça, as mãos dele já tratavam de começar a tocar meus seios desnudos por ter saído de casa sem sutiã. Gemi alto quanto ele se inclinou levando a boca até meu colo beijando e levando os beijos até o bico do meu seios onde chupou avidamente.

"Oh Edward!" enfiei minhas mãos em seus cabelos o puxando mais contra mim.

Ele apenas parou para procurar o fôlego e assim que o fez, suas mãos deslizaram por minhas coxas com força, me apertando e me deixando completamente arrepiada e molhada.

Suas mãos foram de encontro com a barra da minha calcinha brincando, as minhas estavam em sua cueca a puxando para baixo. Arfei vendo seu membro duro fora da cueca e sorri maliciosa sentindo minha boca salivar. Eu não tinha visto muitos paus ao longo da minha vida, mas de todos aquele era definitivamente o maior e o mais bonito.

"Tem camisinha?" perguntei, mas na verdade pareceu mais um gemido enquanto eu começava a o bombear na minha mão.

"Tenho." apoiou as mãos na minha bunda me erguendo e dando-me um susto me fazendo solta-lo.

Me jogou no sofá me deixando deitada e ele de joelhos enquanto pegava o preservativo me fazendo erguer a sobrancelha.

Uh alguém esperava que hoje rolasse algo.

"Na dúvida, achei melhor estar preparado." riu se abaixando até a altura da minha coxa e salpicando beijos pela minha virilha.

Mordi meus lábios quando beijou suavemente meu centro pulsante coberto pela calcinha.

"Edward, não me faça implorar."

Senti as mãos dele na barra da minha calcinha e ergui meu quadril facilitando o processo de retirada. Levantei minha cabeça a tempo de vê-lo lamber os lábios enquanto me olhava e levar a mão ao seu pau pulsante se estimulando. Levei as minhas mãos ao meu centro me tocando sob seu olhos o que tornava tudo mais quente.

Ele se aproximou parando de se tocar e segurando minha mão me impedindo de continuar, pegando meu dedo indicador chupando a ponta.

"Puta que pariu, Edward." arfei vendo ele lamber.

"Deliciosa." soltou minha mão e segurando minha cintura, encaixou seu quadril com o meu e pelo seu tamanho penetrou devagar em mim. Gemi ainda mais alto e coloquei minha cabeça um pouco pra trás. Suas mãos subiram massageando meus seios. Ele deu algumas investidas com o quadril em mim enquanto eu, tentando provocá-lo mais, rebolava lentamente em seu quadril.

Aumentei o ritmo do meu movimento e ele soltou mais um gemido e eu o acompanhei, juntando meus seios com o seu peito. Nossas respirações agora ofegantes pude sentir ele continuar investindo, penetrando mais fundo em mim. Sua língua começou a passear por meu pescoço dando leves mordidas até o lóbulo da minha orelha. Deu mais uma investida com o quadril, bem mais forte do que as anteriores, me fazendo atingir o orgasmo junto com ele. Me abraçou assim que meu corpo amoleceu sobre o seu.

"Esquecemos da comida." falou enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Eu já fui." falei sorrindo maliciosamente fazendo ele engasgar.

"Bella!" fungou meu cabelo enquanto ria "Vamos pro meu quarto, já aproveitamos demais a sala, Carlisle me mata se imagina para que o sofá foi usado."

Concordei com ele e fomos para o quarto onde deitados na cama viramos a noite bebendo vinho, comendo queijos e fazendo sexo.

**SETEMBRO DE 2015**

Fiz uma careta me vendo pelo espelho do meu quarto, meu cabelo repleto de bobs enquanto o cabeleireiro escovava minha franja e a auxiliar dele jogava uma nuvem de spray fixador nas ondas que já estavam prontas. Alguns convidados já estavam postando nas redes sociais que estavam a caminho da minha festa de aniversário, na verdade eu estava atrasada para minha festa.

Depois de pronta e maquiada, fui até meu quarto abrindo as duas portas e suspirando com o vazio e a privacidade.

Após o caos de arrumação, tudo estava pronto e pela janela vi alguns carros luxuosos parando para convidados descerem. A entrada estava toda decorada com flores e luzes coloridas, um carnaval de Veneza.

"Hora do vestido." ouvi a voz de Renée atrás de mim me virei vendo ela já pronta acompanhada de Irina que segurava o meu vestido.

Prendi a respiração enquanto as duas puxavam as cordas do espartilho do meu vestido na minhas costas deixando minha cintura ainda menor.

"Muito bem, você está uma princesa, incrivelmente graciosa." minha mãe disse assim que deram o nó e me soltaram, pude me observar no espelho.

O vestido vermelho bufante estava incrível encaixado perfeitamente no meu corpo abraçando minhas curvas. O decote canoa era elegante, definitivamente estava perfeito me deixando sexy. Me admirei no espelho vendo minha pele quase sendo refletida no tecido vermelho brilhante, eu tinha um imenso bom gosto.

"Hora de recepcionar os convidados, Isabella, quero que todos te vejam impecável." me entregou a máscara vermelha e dourada e a amarrei no meu rosto.

Gemi, pois essa era a parte que eu não queria.

Descemos as escadas de braços dados indo em direção ao salão onde os convidados pararam de conversar para bater palmas assim que me viram no salão.

Sorri mecanicamente como havia sido ensinada desde criança e tentei repetir como um mantra que aquele show todo era só pelo meu futuro. Primeiro fui cumprimentar meus parentes onde me parabenizaram e elogiaram com sinceridade, tirando algumas exceções que lançaram olhares sutis de inveja. Depois fui para meus colegas de escola e de balé, onde abracei todos com carinho feliz pelos que vieram, era a última vez que eu os veria antes da minha partida para Londres.

"Bella, você está deslumbrante!" me virei vendo Alice Brandon minha mentora arrasando num vestido preto de fenda "Feliz aniversário, querida!" me puxou para um abraço e retribui.

"Hum Isabella, seu pai está chamando." minha mãe tocou no meu braço fazendo me afastar dela.

Olhei na direção que ela apontava e vi Charlie acompanhado de vários homens de terno. Fiz uma careta vendo que eram os amigos do partido, quatro deles reconheci de ter visto em notícia sobre escândalos de corrupção e o maldito Aro estava junto.

"Vou no banheiro, agora, depois vou até ele." não deixei ela responder e corri em outra direção.

Peguei uma taça de champanhe que um garçom servia virando ela toda na minha boca, precisava de álcool para suportar aquilo. Olhei ao redor em busca de um rosto específico, mas todos de máscara deixavam tudo confuso.

Peguei docinhos que eram servidos fui em direção a piscina que tinha sido coberta e dado lugar a uma pista de dança onde alguns começavam a se arriscar.

Estava me virando para ir a quadra de tênis que havia sido coberta e onde estavam as mesas dos convidados quando senti uma mão cutucar meu ombro.

"Cinderela?" arrepiei ouvindo a voz enquanto me virava encarando aqueles olhos pretos quase escarlates. O terno escuro destacava ainda mais o cabelo preto com alguns raios de fios brancos.

"Oi Aro." dei um passo para trás me afastando.

"Você está linda." segurou minha mão a levando a boca.

"Eu sei. Se me der licença, eu…" tentei puxar, mas ele a segurou com mais força.

"Calma para que a pressa? Não está com saudade?"

"De você? Nunca tive, achei que tivesse superado."

"Minha querida, depois de ter estado na sua cama me tornei um novo homem, nunca mais fui o mesmo."

"Aro… esqueça esse dia, deixe de ser emocionado o que aconteceu nem foi tão bom assim."

"Querida, eu te pedi em casamento naquela noite, você me disse que iria pensar, como não foi bom?"

"Tive dó de te contar que eu naquela noite nem cheguei lá." puxei meu braço ríspida sem sucesso "Pare de tentar me agarrar, pare de tentar me beijar e me deixe em paz!" ele cerrou os dentes me puxando para perto.

"Gatinha manhosa, é isso que você é sua gostosa do… O QUE É ISSO?" me soltou pulando para trás, nos dois encaramos o mascarado homem alto de terno que segurava uma taça vazia. O conteúdo dela estava todo na costas de Aro e parte no colarinho deixando o branco da roupa manchado de vermelho tinto.

"Me desculpe, Eu sou um desastre sem óculos." reconheci a voz e meu coração palpitou vendo Edward vestido com um terno e mascarado na minha frente.

"Seu idiota, olha o que fez? Esse terno é Balmain."

"Aro, o banheiro masculino é logo ali, não queremos escândalos na minha festa." apontei fazendo seu olhar de fúria ser direcionado a mim e praguejar palavrões enquanto se retirava.

Encarei Edward que me olhava preocupado.

"Você está bem?"

Balancei a cabeça assenti olhando para os lados conferindo que não havia ninguém prestando atenção em nós.

"Vem comigo." falei caminhando para a parte dos fundos e ele me seguiu.

Sorri para os que me cumprimentavam enquanto tentava atravessar a multidão da parte da pista de dança em direção a ala de funcionários. Encontrei a parte dos jardins que separada por uma corrente e a ergui atravessando com ele com dificuldade por causa do meu vestido bufante.

Encontrei o arbusto imenso junto do banheiro quebrado dos funcionários, ali atrás dele conseguiríamos privacidade.

"Pronto, nenhum dos convidados vai vir para esse lado." me virei para ele me me encarou de cima a baixo com o olhar de admiração.

"Você está esplêndida e muito gostosa, mais do que sempre é." elogiou-me assim que me joguei em seus braços.

"Você também está lindo, essa máscara combinou com seus olhos, preto e esmeralda." fiquei na ponta do pé beijando seu queixo sentindo o cheiro perfumado da loção pós barba.

"Obrigada, mas agora me explica." segurou meus braços me afastando para olhar nos meus olhos "Ouvi parte da conversa, é por isso que você odeia tanto ele? Ele não superou o caso que vocês tiveram."

Mordi meu lábio sentindo que havia sido pega omitindo fatos.

"Exatamente, não me orgulho disso." gemi envergonhada decidida a contar "No início deste ano numa noite na balada com Rosalie, encontrei Aro lá e ele deu em cima de mim." fiz uma careta com a lembrança "Eu já tinha bebido algumas cervejas e acabei cedendo, por ele ser um senhor bonito dependendo do ponto de vista e do nível de desespero. Mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria por ser amigo do meu pai." cobri meu rosto "Fomos para um motel juntos, voltei para casa no dia seguinte, a partir daí ele ficou no pé. Mandou flores e presentes para minha casa, quando parei de atender as ligações." me sentei num banco vendo seu olhar sobre mim "No dia que fui com minha família ao aniversário do clube de golfe no qual meu pai é sócio, ele me abordou e tentou me beijar. Tive sorte de Charlie aparecer na hora e pará-lo, tudo depois foi tido depois como um mal entendido."

"Ele é um escroto, você deveria falar para seus pais, contar toda a verdade."

"Charlie é louco quando a questão é os interesses e precisa da ajuda dele, ele nunca iria me perdoar se eu virasse Aro contra nós." bufei "Reneé iria me odiar por estragar as chances de aliança política do meu pai, prefiro esquecer e ignorar esse velho asqueroso."

"Mas você não acha que…" o calei colando minha boca na dele o puxando para um beijo.

Não queria perder tempo falando no velho do Aro, aquilo tudo para mim era passado.

Fechei os olhos ouvindo ele gemer se inclinando e me beijando com avidez, parecia que essa paixão entre nós só tendia a crescer. Ergui minha perna prendendo-o contra mim e ele riu agarrando minha coxa.

"O que é isso aqui? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" no mesmo momento Edward abruptamente se afastou de mim e abri os os olhos vendo ele ser agarrado por homens da segurança.

"Mas o que…" atônita observei meu pai caminhar até mim acompanhado de seguranças, dois seguravam Edward e dois estavam ao lado dele. Atrás deles Aro Volturi nos encarava num sorriso raivoso e vingativo.

O filho da puta, provavelmente nos seguiu.

Charlie Swan encarava Edward com o rosto vermelho e eu conhecia o bastante para reconhecer que aquilo era ódio.

"Quem é você, rapaz?" as narinas infladas de raiva "Tirem a máscara dele."

"Meu nome é Edward Cullen." respondeu enquanto retirava a máscara.

"Hey, eu conheço você." um dos seguranças ao lado de Charlie falou "Ele é é jardineiro dos Newtons, acho que já o vi pelo bairro."

"Jardineiro?" Charlie repetiu ficando roxo e me preocupei com seu estado.

"Pai, eu posso explicar, não é nada demais, eu posso..."

"Isabella Swan, como você pode se envolver com um funcionário? JARDINEIRO? E ainda mais agindo igual uma prostituta vulgar dentro da minha casa."

"Só estávamos nos beijando, não foi coisa pior." rolei os olhos.

"Senhor Swan, me desculpe, não estávamos fazendo nada demais aqui, eu fui convidado pela…

"Cale sua boca! Não quero ouvir sua voz! Quantos anos você tem? Parece ter mais de vinte, posso processa-lo por assédio agarrando minha filha escondido atrás de arbustos!" gritou ficando mais vermelho.

"Charlie, precisamos nos acalmar." Aro surgiu tomando a frente com a expressão mais cínica do mundo "Eu só lhe avisei por não conhecer o rapaz, eu vi ele arrastando ela, mas não sabia que estavam juntos, pensei que a Bella estivesse sendo atacada por algum maníaco. O jardineiro não parece má pessoa."

"Eles não estão juntos, minha filha não vai se envolver com um funcionário, jamais!"

"Pai eu sou de maior, não é como se sua opinião importasse pra mim." bufei cruzando os braços em desafio.

"Você é totalmente dependente de mim, Isabella! Se eu quiser mandar na porra da sua vida, eu mando ou eu não me chamo Charlie Swan." apontou o dedo no meu rosto e se virou para Edward "Você vai embora e não te quero mais perto da minha filha, entendeu-me?" Edward apenas engoliu seco "Me ouviu? Se não me ouvir eu vou fazer com que ouça, mas longe daqui e procurando outro emprego lá no raio que o parta. Me entendeu ou não?"

"Sim senhor, entendi." abaixou a cabeça.

"Pai, pare com isso, que palhaçada é essa? Eu não vou me afastar dele só por causa da sua loucura, essa bobagem."

"Ah você vai sim, ou eu mesmo trato de prendê-la aqui e só liberá-la quando tiver confiança suficiente para pagar toda a sua viagem." segurou meu pulso com força "Ou você me obedece ou adeus Londres, pois do meu bolso não sairá mais nenhuma moeda e foda-se o seu balé." Edward pigarreou interrompendo.

"Não, senhor Swan, não precisa de ameaçá-la, eu consigo cumprir minha parte do acordo, ficarei longe a partir de hoje, vou embora amanhã mesmo, tem minha palavra."

Charlie fez sinal fazendo os seguranças soltarem ele.

"Nunca mais o quero ver perto da minha filha ou vai se arrepender e desejar nunca ter me conhecido. Não volte mais a pisar aqui ou eu uso as imagens da câmera de segurança para lhe jogar numa cadeia por assediar minha filha."

Edward assentiu cabisbaixo e saiu sem olhar para mim sendo acompanhado por dois dos seguranças.

Senti meus olhos queimando enquanto se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Não tem motivo para tudo isso, ameaçar alguém só por eu ter beijado? Você é louco, ele não pode perder o emprego!"

"Isabella, não desrespeite seu pai, ele só quer o melhor para você." Aro me repreendeu e fechei minhas mãos em punhos para não socá-lo ali.

"Volte para sua festa, Isabella, por enquanto vamos resolver tudo isso depois." Meu pai disse dando as costas e saindo acompanhado dos seguranças e daquele verme.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto assim que a ficha ia caindo. Edward iria embora e por minha culpa ele perderia o emprego e se eu fosse o procurar ainda poderia causar mais mal.

Segurei meu pescoço sentindo falta de ar enquanto começava a soluçar. Me abaixei tirando os saltos disposta a correr até ele, mas o medo de o prejudicar mais me paralisou. Sentei no chão abraçando meus joelhos covarde demais para me levantar e encarar a realidade e com vergonha do que tinha lhe causado, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Eu era totalmente dependente do meus pais, não conseguiria enfrentá-los sem prejudicar a Edward e a mim mesma.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquela posição, apenas saí quando após sentirem minha falta na festa começaram a me procurar. Renée me encontrou encolhida no chão com o vestido amassado e a maquiagem completamente borrada.

Discretamente com ajuda dela e dos seguranças me levaram até meu quarto escondida do olhar dos convidados, eu chamaria mais ainda a atenção de todos sobre mim. Filha de Charlie Swan sendo vista aos prantos na festa de aniversário, estaria em todos jornais pela manhã caso me vissem.

Já no meu quarto fui para debaixo das cobertas tentando ignorar o mundo, querendo fingir que aquilo tudo tinha sido um pesadelo muito ruim.

"Isabella, melhor você me contar, eu vou ficar sabendo de qualquer forma." ralhou Reneé indo até às janelas fechando as cortinas.

Fechei meus olhos tentando esvaziar minha mente, mas meu coração doía tanto que eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto eu o havia prejudicado.

Na manhã seguinte, como um zumbi pela noite mal dormida, consegui sair do quarto depois do horário do café e saí de casa escondida.

Apertei a campainha pela terceira vez sem ter nenhuma resposta, a casa de Edward estava toda fechada e escura. Segurei o botão mais uma vez esperando que alguém me ouvisse e vi uma movimentação na cortina antes da porta abrir.

"O que você quer, menina?" o homem loiro ralhou quando abriu a porta me fazendo encolher "Não acha que fez o suficiente? Veio conferir o nível da desgraça?"

"Não senhor, eu… vim pedir desculpas, não quis causar todo esse transtorno."

"Meu filho acordou com o telefone sendo posto para fora, quando foi hoje pela manhã buscas as próprias ferramentas que estavam lá, adivinha? Ele está proibido de entrar no bairro, recebeu o que era dele dentro de uma caixa no meio da rua, foi chutado do serviço igual um cachorro. Está feliz? Por um milagre divino eu ainda tenho emprego lá."

Minha garganta se fechou mais enquanto soluçava.

"Por favor aceite minhas desculpas, eu não queria causar tudo isso, foi meu pai, eu não esperava essa reação exagerada." funguei tentando olhar para atrás dele "Onde Edward está? Preciso falar com ele pessoalmente."

"Você não vai mais ver meu filho." percebi o lábio dele tremer "Se eu soubesse que a garota que ele encontrava era você, eu teria aconselhado para ficar longe. Vá embora e não nos procure mais!" lágrimas caiam do meu rosto e do dele "Se você ao menos se importa, fique longe ou você vai acabar com o que restou de nós." entrou na casa batendo a porta e me deixando na entrada com o coração despedaçado.

Foram dias de ligações que apenas caiam na caixa postal e assim do mesmo modo que surgiu na minha vida Edward Cullen desapareceu. Eu estava cansada de chorar e de não conseguir olhar para meu pai que também não estava falando comigo. Quando o dia da minha viagem chegou, no aeroporto tentei mais uma vez ligar para me frustrar novamente. Funguei sem querer sair do carro vendo o jatinho na minha frente pronto para decolar, a tripulação apenas me esperava do lado de fora.

Esperei o bip do telefone para começar a falar.

"Edward… sou eu a Bella, você não atende minhas ligações e eu não tive como te pedir desculpas pessoalmente, eu juro que não quis te prejudicar ou te fazer passar por aquilo." solucei "Por favor, não espero que as coisas voltem a ser as mesmas, só espero que do fundo do meu coração, você um dia me perdoe, para um dia eu consiga me sentir um pouco menos culpada, sinceramente eu estou péssima com o que te causei. Me perdoe"

Assim que desliguei enxuguei meu rosto e saí do carro entrando no jatinho acompanhada pela aeromoça de sorriso mecânico que me deu todas as informações sobre o voo até Londres. Fechei os olhos assim que ela saiu respirando fundo sem conseguir controlar minhas lágrimas lembrando de um frase que eu tinha ouvido o Reneé diversas vezes falar.

Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm que acabar.

**ATUALMENTE**

**DEZEMBRO DE 2019 - Quatro Anos Depois**

Os cochichos e o nível de euforia das meninas eram imenso enquanto todas estavam no camarim no momento de preparação para a apresentação. Me admirei no espelho sorrindo para mim mesmo ao ver meu olhar brilhante com glitter e boca rosada, espetáculos de natal era sempre mágicos de fazer. Após anos dançando na companhia de balé, eu havia também fundado minha própria escola, não a fim de visar lucros e sim ensinar meninas a mesma arte pela qual eu era apaixonada. Em dezembro sempre realizávamos, eu e Kate Denali minha sócia apresentações de natal no teatro do nosso bairro.

"Boa noite coisa linda." ouvi a voz de Jacob atrás de mim e ergui meu olhar vendo o moreno alto vestido de quebra nozes.

Jacob havia sido um presente de Londres para mim, tinha se tornado meu melhor amigo e confidente, principalmente por amar tanto o balé como eu.

"Oi." cumprimentei passando mais gloss na minha boca.

"Está nervosa? A Kate está surtando lá trás."

"Não tenho motivo pra estar nervosa, vai ser um como qualquer outro, todas estão muito preparadas."

"Ah você não soube? O Michael teve um problema, levou uma queda hoje de manhã." me virei pra ele em choque "Quase cancelamos tudo, mas conseguimos resolver em cima da hora."

"Você tá brincando comigo, Jacob?"

"Não faria algo assim, Bella. Achei que a Kate tinha te contado, ela deve ter ficado tão nervosa que esqueceu." deu de ombros fechando os botões da roupa.

Respirei fundo me levantando tentando não ficar tensa, saí do meu camarim indo até o corredor vendo várias meninas de doze anos vestidas de bailarina com seus figurinos e conversando euforicamente.

"Senhorita Swan, falta quantos minutos para apresentação?" uma delas me abordou enquanto eu tentava passar.

Olhei no meu relógio conferindo que estava atrasada.

"Quinze minutos, querida. Meninas!" bati palma chamando atenção de todas "Peço que estejam em suas posições, a apresentação começa já." todas me obedeceram indo até em direção ao palco.

Atravessei o corredor indo até o camarim de Kate batendo, mas sem nenhuma resposta. Fui no banheiro feminino encontrando ainda algumas meninas se maquiando.

"Meninas, está na hora do show! O que está faltando?" ralhei as apressando.

Bufei vendo que cinco minutos haviam se passado e nada de Kate aparecer.

Fui para o canto do palco vendo todas em suas posições enquanto a cortina estava fechada.

"Bella, está tudo pronto!" Carmen apareceu segurando uma prancheta "Cinco minutos para abrir as cortinas"

Assenti respirando fundo, agora eu não conseguia me concentrar pelo eminente problema que fiquei sabendo em cima da hora.

"3, 2, 1… Leah." fiz sinal para a menina protagonista do nosso espetáculo e ela sorriu indo para a sua posição no centro enquanto eu continuei atrás nos bastidores.

As cortinas foram abertas revelando todos os convidados que enchiam o teatro e várias câmeras e celulares apontados para o palco.

O espetáculo começou sem nenhum problema, todos seguiam bem o que havia sido combinado, sendo os erros mínimos, com todos os passos sendo executados com precisão.

Suspirei mais relaxada vendo que tudo seguia bem, mesmo com o incidente de Michael. Fiquei na ponta de pé tentando enxergar na parte onde estava a orquestra em busca de identificar quem estava tocando, mas o imenso piano preenchia a minha visão.

"Bella!" olhei para trás vendo Kate sorrindo.

"Kate, você não contou a mim que estávamos sem pianista!" ralhei fazendo ela ruborizar.

"Desculpe, assim que eu soube fui atrás de outro e tentei resolver, esqueci de te contar" suspirou "Fiquei surtando sozinha, mas tudo foi resolvido." sorriu nervosa e apontou para o palco "Está chegando a sua hora, fada açucarada." disse em referência a minha personagem do espetáculo.

Olhei para o palco vendo que estava chegando na minha parte de entrar no palco. Fechei os olhos repetindo com a voz da Alice Brandon na minha mente palavras que me tranquilizaram e relaxei sentindo minha mente esvaziar e os passos surgindo na minha mente.

Assim que chegou a minha vez na ponta dos pés caminhei até o palco vendo os olhares da plateia em mim, era meu solo.

Ergui minha perna girando no meio do palco acompanhando as teclas do piano suaves e delicadas, saltitei lembrando da coreografia que insistentemente eu havia ensaiado com Michael. Movimentei meus braços e discretamente tentei olhar na direção da orquestra e consegui ver um cabelo ruivo familiar, ele estava de cabeça abaixada, mas meu coração que estava tranquilo e calmo começou a palpitar.

Engoli seco rodopiando pelo palco tentando tirar os olhos dele, mas era como se algum magnetismo me atraísse para lá. Respirei fundo sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Não era possível…

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade a música acabou e todos aplaudiram quando saí do palco, caminhei direto para o bebedouro bebendo água desesperadamente por causa da minha boca seca.

"Bella, ta tudo bem?" ouvi Carmem ao meu lado "Você está pálida."

"Eu estou, acho que minha pressão caiu." segurei minha têmpora e percebi que minhas mãos estavam suadas.

Me segurei na parede sentindo meu corpo trêmulo.

Era ele? Não tinha como.

"Você está tendo algum ataque? Respira pelo nariz e solta pela boca." Carmem me abanou com a prancheta.

"Calma, eu vou ficar bem." tentei sorrir.

"Por favor, se for ter algum treco me avisa ou peça ajuda de alguém."

Assenti voltando para trás das cortinas observando o show, as meninas precisavam de mim, eu não poderia deixá-las na mão.

Depois de vários minutos a última cena tinha chegado ao fim e fomos todos nós para o palco dando nossas mãos.

Todos da plateia de pé aplaudiam e algumas das minhas meninas choravam de emoção. Olhei novamente para a orquestra e senti mais uma vez a queda de pressão, no canto direito batendo palmas enquanto olhava fixamente para mim, Edward Cullen de pé sorria.

Arfei sentindo meu coração parar por segundo e voltar nas batidas frenéticas.

Não me inclinei quando todos se inclinaram para agradecer os aplausos, pois meu estado catatônico me impedia de tirar os olhos daquele sorriso torto.

"Bella, hora de ir, vai ficar aqui parada?" ouvi a voz de Jacob, mas não consegui me mexer.

Pisquei lentamente tirando o olhar de Edward para Jacob que segurou minha mão e me puxou para os bastidores.

Assim que terminei de parabenizar todas as meninas, fui no meu camarim atrás do meu sobretudo o vestindo com pressa cobrindo meu figurino.

Corri até o salão onde as famílias estavam se reunindo e levei meus olhos por todos do lugar encontrando Kate conversando com as pessoas da orquestra.

"Kate, cadê o pianista? O Edward?" perguntei a fazendo me olhar confusa.

"Edward? Acho que ele saiu, mas espera você o conhece?"

Ignorei ela correndo em direção às portas do teatro indo até a saída, estava preparada para virar a esquina quando meu corpo bateu de frente em outro.

"Opa, cuidado." a voz grossa disse causando uma explosão de sentimentos em mim.

"Edward!" gritei enquanto colocava minhas mãos ao seu redor e sentindo as dele nas minha costas.

"Bella!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui em Londres? Meu Deus, estou morrendo de saudades." me afastei para encará-lo. "Céus, parece que estou vendo um fantasma."

"É muito bom rever você, eu ainda não morri." riu e admirei seu belo sorriso que continuava o mesmo. Ele estava exatamente igual, apenas o cabelo ruivo estava domado e penteado, assim como o rosto estava alvo e sem barba "Me mudei para aqui recentemente."

Me afastei dos seus braços pondo os meus ao meu redor fazendo ele reparar em mim.

"Está frio aqui fora, não quer entrar?"

"Mas o teatro vai fechar daqui a alguns minutos, preciso trocar de roupa, você quer… tomar um café? Podemos conversar."

Assentiu concordando.

Depois de tirar o figurino, vestir minha roupa e um sobretudo saímos os dois juntos em direção a cafeteria da esquina.

"Obrigada." agradeci quando ele levantou a cadeira para que eu sentasse.

"Você continua linda." me elogiou me fazendo ruborizar como uma adolescente.

Ele sentou-se à minha frente e reparei com alívio que na mão dele não havia aliança ou anel de compromisso. Como um dejavú fizemos nossos pedidos e ri conferindo que eram os mesmo de anos atrás.

"Bem… estou surpresa por te encontrar tocando no meu espetáculo." sorri para ele fazendo ele coçar a nuca envergonhado "Como conseguiu isso?"

"Michael é meu colega de faculdade, eu estava aqui em Londres para um trabalho e estava combinando de revê-lo quando ele me contou que tinha machucado o pulso."

"Oh nossa, eu não sabia que era o pulso."

"Nós já havíamos tocado em espetáculos natalinos e ele me pediu para ir no lugar dele."

"Estou muito grata por isso, de verdade, você salvou meu show."

"Agradeço é a confiança da sua amiga Kate, ela que me instruiu de tudo e permitiu que eu tentasse ajudar." pigarreou "Então, você agora é professora de balé?"

"Também, ainda faço parte da companhia, esse é um lance extra." olhei nos seus olhos "E você?"

"Bem, faço parte de uma orquestra da Itália e as vezes toco esporadicamente em alguns hotéis." me encarou profundamente "Faz quatro anos que eu estou seguindo meu sonho, vivendo de música."

"Quatro anos? Isso quer dizer que…"

"Sim, depois de perder o emprego voltei para a música." colocou a mão por cima da minha "Ouvi todo os seus conselhos sobre meu talento e segui atrás do meu sonho."

Meus olhos marejaram e não pude controlar as lágrimas que quiseram cair.

"Sério? Sonhei tanto em ouvir isso!"

"Há milhares de males quem vem para o bem, Bella. Se eu não tivesse perdido meu emprego, hoje eu ainda estaria frustrando cuidando de jardins."

"Então isso quer dizer que depois de todos esses anos você não tem raiva de mim? Você me perdoou, Edward?"

"Nunca nutri raiva por você, baby." segurou minha mão levando-a a boca para depositar um beijo casto "Precisei ir para longe, pois eu sabia que você não teria medo das consequências e tentaria me ajudar, mesmo que isso significasse lhe prejudicar. E eu acertei pois no outro dia meu pai, me falou que que você foi me procurar."

"Eu quis te pedir perdão." funguei sentindo as emoções que eu achava estarem adormecida "Estou… fodidamente feliz de ouvir isso, não sabe como me senti todos esses anos imaginando que havia te prejudicado."

"Nunca tentei contato com você, pois ainda não sabia o seu nível de ligação com seus pais e confesso quando me Michael me chamou, eu sabia que era o seu espetáculo." sorriu se inclinando "Vi diversos cartazes informando que a 'Miss Swan apresenta o fantástico mundo de quebra nozes'."

"Hoje não dependo mais nada de Charlie, ele melhorou depois que largou a política por ter perdido a eleição. Foi quase preso a dois anos atrás quando novamente colocaram o nome dele numa listagem relacionada a propina que alguns senadores receberam" dei de ombros vendo o olhar dele de choque" "Não foi preso, mas foi quase. E o seu pai como está?"

"Bem, depois de ter ido embora ele fez a cirurgia e finalmente assumiu o namoro com a cozinheira dos Newtons, ela foi o suporte que eu não pude dar."

"Acho que a única coisa que atrapalhou mesmo tudo isso que aconteceu." olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçada "Foi o relacionamento que nós tivemos."

"Que disse que atrapalhou?" ergui meus olhos vendo sua expressão de diversão.

"Como assim?"

"Isso, quem decide somos nós." mordeu lábios me encarando e senti como se meu coração fosse capaz de sair pela minha boca "Bella, eu ainda acredito em nós, nunca deixei de acreditar no que eu sentia, o que tínhamos era muito real."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que se você quiser, eu estou disposto a tentar novamente e dessa vez sem merda de barreiras sociais entre nós dois." Ofeguei sentindo minha respiração escapar dos meus pulmões "Bella Swan, você aceita sair para jantar comigo? Dessa vez num encontro romântico, real e nada escondido."

Balancei minha cabeça num sim antes de me jogar nos seus braços e colar meus lábios nos seus.

Como num sonho ele estava de volta para mim, nós dois estávamos juntos de novo mesmo com as imensas barreiras que haviam se levantado alguns anos atrás.

Não importava que os dias perfeitos acabassem, após o fim sempre haveria o levantar de uma nova aurora.

**FIM.**

* * *

Quero agradecer primeiramente a você que chegou até aqui no fim e apreciou junto comigo essa one shot, espero que tenha gostado assim como eu desse Beward amante da música e da arte.  
A música que me inspirou a escrever essa história foi Us do James Bay (particularmente eu aconselho que ouça, é linda!).  
Foram diversas emoções que senti desde que me inscrevi nesse projeto, diversos os meus surtos de insegurança e de inspiração até consegui completar todas as palavras necessárias e chegar até aqui.  
Quero desejar um agradecimento especial a minha amiga maravilhosa Ana Carolina ( rk_jonato) que foi uma beta incrível, me ajudando nas decisões sobre o enredo, quando eu não tinha ideia do que escrever e quando decidi começar do zero novamente. Ela sempre esteve sendo sensata opinando e oferecendo ajuda mesmo estando em outro fuso horário, do outro lado do mundo e lidando com incidentes envolvendo escadas haha. Obrigada pelo apoio e pela ajuda, Ana  
A minha amiga secreta, Princess Of Forks, eu espero que tenha gostado do presente, foi escrito de coração e com muito amor.


End file.
